The Gold Crescent Moon
by Mystic Blue Fox
Summary: Sasuke remebers all that happened when he lost his family. One day on a mission he runs into the othe thing he lost, his best friend. Summary's aren't my friends so you might have to just read the story. :P
1. I Remember

A/N- This is my first Naruto fanfic. In mine the characters are 16 so just go with it ok. This is an AU fanfic so it will have a little weird things going on.

Key- 'thinking' **dream** _flashback_

11 Years Earlier

"Sasuke, there you are!" A 5 year old blue haired girl (she has short hair like Sakura's in later episodes), a with shirt and black skirt, and a gold bracelet on her right hand came running towards Sasuke.

"Kira, you found me! Let's play a new game. How about… tag!" 'I can't believe she still has that bracelet.' He remembered when he gave it to her. He imbedded the words BFF in it. He tagged his friend and started running. When he looked back he saw Kira wasn't chasing him. Instead she was sitting on the ground staring over where their village was. Sasuke saw smoke. "Kira! We've got to go!" He ran up to Kira, grabbed her hand, and they started running.

When they got there they saw bodies lying on the ground in their own blood. In the distance was a huge figure. "What did you do?" Kira pointed at the figure. "Tell me! What happened here?" The figure just looked at the little girl. He smirked and disappeared. "Where'd he go?" She felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked behind her and the man was standing right there. "You've got a lot of spunk kid. You'd make the perfect apprentice." Then he grabbed her. Sasuke was staring at his friend while she was getting carried away. After he couldn't see her anymore he yelled, "KIRA!" He saw something in the distance. He ran to it and picked it up. He looked in his hand and saw a gold bracelet.

11 Years Later

"Sasuke, time for our next mission." A pink haired girl ran towards him.

"I'm coming Sakura, just wait." Sasuke continued to look up at the moon. It reminded him of his best friend. She always liked looking at the moon. It made her feel at peace.

"_Sasuke?" _

"_Yeah Kira?"_

"_Isn't the moon beautiful tonight?"_

"_Yeah it is."_

"_Sasuke?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You have to promise me something."_

"_And what is that?"_

"_You have to promise. Promise that we will always have each other's back. That we will never leave each other, and when we grow up, we will still be the best of friends, even if we fall in love with other people. Do you promise?"_

_Sasuke nodded his head, "Yeah, I promise."_

"I will not break my promise, I will find you." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"What did you say, Sasuke-Kun?"

"Nothing. Let's go." He got up and started to walk away. Sakura grabbed his arm.

"If there's anything wrong, just know I'm here to talk about it." Sasuke just nodded his head. He knew that Sakura had liked him ever since she's known him. He never really did care for her, or any girl for the matter. After what happened to Kira, he learned not to care or trust anyone.

"Hurry up you two!" Naruto was waiting for them with Kakashi. Sasuke walked over to them. They walked inside.

"The Hidden Village of Mist has sent out trainees such as yourselves out to ambush travelers carrying goods to the other 4 villages. Your job is to protect the Jounins and other ninja's traveling. Whoever has the most valuable possessions."

"Agreed." They all said at once.

1 Week Later

"This is easy! I thought they'd give us something challenging!" Naruto sat by Sakura and his sensi to eat.

"How much longer do we have to do this?"

"Just until all the trainees are done with their missions."

Sasuke was up in a tree. Looking up at the moon. It was a crecent moon tonight. He remembered a necklace he had given Kira.

"_Here you go." Sasuke handed a gold chain to his friend._

"Whats this?" Kira asked examining the golden cresent moon on the end of it with an ocean blue stone in the middle of the moon on it.

"_It's a symbol of my promise. As long as you wear this, the promise can't be broken."_

"_Thank you so much Sasuke!" The now 6 year old Kira wrapped her arms around the neck fo her friend. He stood there shocked for a moment then put his arms around her waist and returned the embrace._

As they walked beside the bridge builder they were guearding Sasuke remembered the first time they met.

_A 4 year old Sasuke was playing with his friends when he saw a boy kicking sand at a little blue haired girl. He walked over to her. "Leave her alone!"_

"What if I don't want to?" Then Sasuke punched the boy in the gut. As the boy ran away he went over to the girl. "Are you ok?" He saw the hurt and sadness in her ocean blue eyes. She nodded. "It's ok. He's gone now." The girl threw her arms around him and began to sob. He patted her back to sooth her.

"WE'VE GOT COMPANY!" Sasuke snapped back to reality as he heard Sakura's voice. He looked around and saw 5 ninja's, all were boys. Then they all disapperead. Everyone looked around in different directions trying to locate the hidden ninjas. Then, out of nowhere, a chain wrapped around Sakura. She screamed and was pulled into the darkness. "Where'd she go?" Sasuke could hear Naruto yell. "Right here," One of the ninjas was holding Sakura with a knife to her neck. Then a female appeared. She looked around at her oponets. She spotted Sasuke. "Realease her." The boy did as he was told. Sakura ran behind Naruto. The female ninja jumped off of the tree to the ground with a triple flip. She walked over to Sasuke. He was about to attack.

"Why, can't I move?"

"Me neither."

"Even I can't break through it. I guess I underestimated them."

The girl started to walk over to Sasuke. As she stepped into the light he could see her better. She had short blue hair, a Water headband on like Sakura's, a white tanktop that cut off showing a fair amount of her stomach and a bellybutton piercing on, black cargo pants, a white belt that hung loose, and fingerless gloves. "It's a paralyzing jitsue (sp?) Easy to get to your opponents." She walked over to Sasuke, who's head was hanging. She lifted his head up so there eyes were at level. "I can't believe it. Sasuke?" Sasuke didn't know this girl, or at least he didn't think he did. Then she put her hand into her shirt and pulled out a gold crescent shaped moon and an ocean blue stone in the middle of it, hung on a gold chain.


	2. They Meet

A/N- Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Here's chapter 2!

"I thought you were-" Sasuke said shocked at the sight of the necklace.

"Dead?" The girl replied staring at him.

"Yea," he said in a quite voice. He looked at the ground.

"Maybe we will meet again and I'll tell you everything, until than goodbye Sasuke-kun." She waved to him and then disappeared, followed by the other ninjas.

"Who the hell was that?" Naruto yelled as he could again move.

"Very old friends, who I let down," He said glumly, "Just forget it. Let's go." He started to walk away and the others just stared after him.

"I WANT TO KN-" Naruto yelled but was cut off by Sakura covering up his mouth.

"Just let him go. Sooner or later he'll tell." With that they all followed after Sasuke. That night Sasuke couldn't sleep so he got up and walked out onto the balcony and stared up at the moon.

"_I'm going to find you!" A young Sasuke was running through the park trying to find Kira. He saw a little blue hair up in a big oak tree. He went over there. "I wonder where she is." He heard giggling. Then he jumped into the tree and scared Kira she fell out of the tree but was caught by the arm by Sasuke. When he pulled her up they were both blushing. _

"_Sasuke?"_

"_Yea?"_

"_Let this be our special spot. Whenever we're sad or mad or confused, how about we always come to this exact tree?"_

"Ok." Sasuke sighed as he watched the sun go down. On his shoulder lay a sleeping Kira.

Sasuke remembered that spot and what she had said. Since it was a break week for them he left a note saying he would be back as soon as he got everything cleared up. He was dashing through all the trees when he spotted the big tree. He slowed to a walk and was at the bottom of the tree when he heard someone singing.

I Didn't Mean It  
When I Said I Didn't Love You So  
I Should Of Held On Tight  
I Never Should've Let You Go  
I Did Know Nothing   
I Was Stupid  
I Was Foolish  
I Was Lying To Myself  
I Could Not Fathom That I Would Ever  
Be Without Your Love  
Never Imagined I'd Be  
Sitting Here Beside Myself  
Cuz' I Didn't Know You  
Cuz' I Didn't Know Me  
But I Thought I Knew Everything  
I Never Felt  
The Feeling That I'm Feeling Now  
Now That I Don't   
Hear Your Voice  
Or Even Touch And Kiss Your Lips  
Cause I Don't Have A Choice  
What I Wouldn't Give  
To Have You Lying By My Side  
Right Here, Cuz' Baby

When You Left  
I Lost A Part Of Me  
It's Still So Hard To Believe  
(Come Back, Come Back)  
Come Back Baby Please Cuz'  
(Come Back, Come Back)   
We Belong Together  
Who Else Am I Gonna Lean On  
When Times Get Rough?  
Who's Gonna Talk To Me  
On The Phone  
Till' The Sun Comes Up?  
Who's Gonna Take Your Place?  
Baby Nobody Else   
We Belong Together

I Can't Sleep At Night  
When You Are On My Mind  
Bobby Womack's On The Radio  
Singing To Me   
'If You Think You're Lonely Now'  
Wait A Minute  
This Is Too Deep  
(Too Deep, Too Deep)  
I Gotta Change The Station  
So I Turn The Dial  
Trying To Catch A Break  
And Then I Hear Babyface  
I Only Think Of You  
And It's Breaking My Heart  
I'm Trying To Keep It Together  
But I'm Falling Apart  
I'm Feeling All Out Of My Element  
I'm Throwing Things crying  
Trying To Figure Out  
Where The Hell I Went Wrong  
The Pain Reflected In This Song  
Ain't Even Half Of What  
I'm Feeling Inside  
I Need You  
Need You Back In My Life Baby

When You Left   
I Lost A Part Of Me  
It's Still So Hard To Believe  
(Come Back, Come Back)  
Come Back Baby Please Cuz'  
(Come Back, Come Back)  
We Belong Together  
Who Else Am I Gonna Lean On  
When Times Get Rough?  
Who's Gonna Talk To Me  
On The Phone  
Till' The Sun Comes Up?  
Who's Gonna Take Your Place?  
Baby Nobody Else  
Oh Baby, Baby  
We Belong Together

When You Left  
I Lost A Part Of Me  
It's Still So Hard To Believe  
(Come Back, Come Back)  
Come Back Baby Please Cuz'  
(Come Back, Come Back)  
We Belong Together  
Who Am I Gonna Lean On  
When Times Get Rough?  
Who's Gonna Talk To Me  
Till' The Sun Comes Up?  
Who's Gonna Take Your Place?  
Baby Nobody Else  
Oh Baby, Baby  
We Belong Together  
(Ooh...Ooh)

Sasuke took in the music like he would a new jutsu. He knew that voice. He was on the branch behind the one the girl was sitting on. "You really shouldn't be up here alone." This startled the girl as she turned around.

"Then why are you here alone?" Sasuke was silent. "It's been a while." Was what broke the silence.

"11 years." Was all Sasuke could say.

"Yea. Way too long."

"What happened?"

"Huh?"

"That night… what happened?"

"Oh. Well after he took me, I was put into a dungeon. There I stayed for a year. He said he would release me, if I would stand beside him and never leave. I denied him and was locked away for another year. While I was in there, I was training, inside my mind. I remembered everything in every book I read. I used that knowledge to train. One day when the guard was bringing my food, I escaped. Never looked back and I don't intend to. After that the Jouini for the Village of the Mist took me in, and trained me. Now I am top in my class."

"I see."

"Sasuke, do you remember our promise?"

"Yea."

"Oh."

"Do you?"

"Yea." After that it was silent. "The moon, it's full."

Sasuke looked up, "Yea."

"What happened to you?"

"Huh?"

"You used to be so… open. What happened?"

"Everyone I ever cared about was taken away from me."

"Oh. Life isn't fair. I too lost someone I cared about."

"Who is that?" 'Was it me?' he thought.

"When I was 12, there was this guy. He reminded me of you. Protective and always wanting to be the hero. His name was Sean. Well we hooked up, as a team, and would protect our village, it was during the time of The Great Destruction, when everyone turned on each other. We were fighting someone very powerful, and I was weak. The person had defeated me and was just about to finish me off when Sean stepped in front of me to block the attack. He died and it was all my fault." A tear ran down her cheek. "That is why I have to be strong. I have to avenge his death and kill the person who killed him. I have to be stronger than everyone else. I have to be the best." She made a fist and punched the tree, which made a hole.

"I see. A lot has changed after all these years." Sasuke stated. Kira then stood up.

"More then you think." She then disappeared leaving Sasuke staring confused at where she once stood. 'What does she mean?'

A/N- Well that's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy!


	3. The bad news

A/N- Thanks again to all who reviewed. I am very glad that I have had a lot of them because I really want to go on with this story. Anyways here's chapter 3!

As Sasuke walked back to where he was staying, he thought about all he had done with his friend.

"_Sasuke, where are you? Don't hide from me please." A little, blue haired girl walked in the pouring rain as she looked for Sasuke. He was nowhere to be found. She looked at his house, up in their tree, by the ocean, but he was nowhere. Then she gave up and sat on the slide. _

_Sasuke was looking everywhere for his friend. He wouldn't find her even though he looked everywhere she might be. Then he saw blue hair on top of the slide. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What's the matter?" _

She turned around and Sasuke looked in to her teary eyes, "I was so scared! You left me alone!" She then wrapped her arms around his neck. She sat there and cried.

That was the first and last time he ever hurt her. "Sasuke where were you?" He saw Sakura waiting outside for him.

"Out." He then pushed past her and went to bed.

That night far away…

"WHAT?" A voice roared. "YOU LET HER LEAVE? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"Daddy! Don't worry I'm fine." Kira walked into the palace.

"WHERE WERE YOU?"

"Out. I need my freedom too. You can't leave me here forever."

"BUT I AM YOUR FATHER AN I CAN DO ANYTHING I WANT TO!"

"You have to let that go daddy! I'm almost 17 and I can't even walk 2 blocks to school without one of your stupid bodyguards!"

"SUPID? Fine I guess I'll just have to get a bodyguard you have grown up with."

"What?"

"Bring me Him." Kira stood there thinking who He was. Then someone stepped in.

Back at Sasuke's house, he was laying in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He thought over and over again about what Kira had said, and what it could mean. He decided he should get some sleep and went to sleep.

(A/N- Ok this is going to be a big time skip cuz last night when I was trying to figure out what to right I came up with this idea so just go with it. And if u wanna know whats been happening, Sasuke and Kira never met up again and Naruto and Sakura are still as annoying to him.)

1 Year Later 

Kira lay on her bed, she thought about what she had last said to Sasuke. The words kept ringing in her head. She couldn't get it out of her mind.

"_Kira here is your new bodyguard." A guy with red eyes walked into the room._

"_NO! I will never allow myself to be protected by him." She pointed at the guy._

"_Kira you know next year is your 18th birthday. Well, I can't be king of the dark side forever. You know your going to have to step up one day. And you need to be with someone to help you rule."_

"_Daddy, what are you saying?" _

"_Kira, meet your fiancé, Itachi Uchiha."_

Kira lay on her bed wondering if there was any way to get out of this.

A/N- I know its really short but I ahd to hurry up. And if your confused about the whole daddy thing and dark side, I will explain the whole thing in other capters.


	4. YOUR GETTING MARRIED!

Kira heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" she yelled as she heard the door slide open.

"Kira?"

"Oh, hi Komaru." The girl looked at the 4 year old boy. He had black hair that was a little spiked, a black t-shirt, and tan shorts.

"Kira, I'm scared."

"Come here then," the little boy ran to her and jumped in her lap. She slight stroked his hair and started humming him to sleep. Once his big emerald eyes were closed she lay him on the bed and went to the kitchen. She went to the cupboard and took out a glass. She jumped when she turned around and saw Itachi staring at her.

"You know you're not suppose to be out at night." He said blankly.

"Then what are you doing?"

"I got up to see what that noise was."

"It was just Komaru."

"That little brother of yours is going to be the end of you."

"What exactly is that suppose to mean?"

"The more you let your feeling get a hold of you, the more chance you'll have to get killed."

"Sorry, but some people actually have this feeling called love. Maybe you should try it." With that she walked past him and into her room slamming the door shut leaving Itachi standing bewildered.

Saskue was waiting in the tree when he heard the leaves rustle behind him. "Who's there?" he yelled, ready to attack.

"Cool your jets it's just me."

"Oh, I haven't seen you in a year."

"I've been, around."

"Oh." Sasuke looked up at the full moon. Kira saw the look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking.'

"About what?"

"Old memories."

"Oh."

"Whatever happened to your parents and brother?"

"My…my parents died, in the war. After that my brother killed himself because he couldn't handle the pressure. I was going to kill myself, but there was something holding me back."

"What?"

"You." She simply said as she got up. "Look, I want you to come to the big castle outside of the Mist Village on May 14. There is something that you have to see. And bring your friends. Here are 4 scrolls. Show them to any guard you see and they will let you pass."

"But what-" but before she could answer she disappeared. 'Why does she keep on doing that?' he thought to himself.

On the morning of the 14th Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi went to the castle outside the gates. They showed their scrolls and were allowed in. Kira came running up to them.

"Wow!" Everyone except Sakura said. Kira was wearing a white, sparkling, strapless dress.

"You made it!" Kira hugged Sasuke as Sakura glared at her.

"So what's with all the white?"

"You're not going to like this answer."

"Why not?"

"Sasuke, I'm getting married."

"To who?"

"Your brother, Itachi."

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled.

A/N that's all for now. I'll try and write more until the weekend ends. R&R!


	5. An Innoccent Death

"I can't believe it, who… how…why?" Sasuke stuttered. Everyone was staring at Kira, they wanted answers.

"I'm sorry guys. I'll try to get out of it but until then you have to go with it." Everyone nodded there head and walked off while Kira went to her room. Sasuke followed her. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." he heard. He walked in and saw Kira sitting on the bed with tears running down her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he went to sit beside her. She looked at him with her eyes clouded with tears and threw her arms around his neck crying.

"Sasuke, I don't want to marry him! He's a horrible evil man an only cares about power, how can I love someone like that. He doesn't care about me, or my father, or my brother. I just can't do it." Sasuke embraced her tightly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." She pulled away from him.

"YOU JUST DON'T GET IT! IF I DON'T MARRY HIM EVERYONE I KNOW AND LOVE WILL BE DEAD! INCLUDING YOU!" At these last words Sasuke was shocked. Did she really care about him? She embraced him again, this time a little calmed down. "Sasuke, ever since the first day I saw you, I knew you were special. I knew you were the one I was going to spend the rest of my life with. But then He changed it. Sasuke he took me away, he kept me from the world. At night all I did was cry, afraid I wasn't going to see you again. Sasuke I… I l-" She was cut off by his warm lips kissing hers. She kissed him back and ran her delicate fingers through his raven hair. There tongues met and started to "dance" around. When they finally pulled away on the shortage of air they both blushed. "I better go get ready, I'll see you down there."

"Itachi, do you take this beautiful young woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Kira jumped at the word wife as she looked at her husband to be. "I do." He said quickly and blankly. "Kira, do u take this man to me your lawfully wedded husband?" Kira was searching for a way out. "I…I…I do." "Then you may now-" "NOT!" Everyone gasped and stared at Kira. "What did you just say?" "I said I do not want to marry him!" Itachi's eyes grew red as he stared at her. "You will pay for that." He punched her and she flew back and hit the wall. Everyone scrambled to there feet and ran out screaming. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Sensei stood up ready to fight. "Stay back guys, I can handle this."

Apparently she was expecting this because she tore off her dress with her regular clothes underneath. She pulled out two Kunai's and threw them at Itachi. He dodged them and game running after her. He stabbed her in the shoulder and she went flying to the ground. Across the room her brother stood shocked in fear. He started running towards Kira screaming. Out of the corner of her eye, Kira saw Itachi ready to attack. "Komaru, STOP!" But it was too late, the kunai had struck him in the heart and as the room fell silent he fell to the floor with a thump. Kira ran over to him and shook him. "Komaru? KOMARU!" It was no use, the young 4 year old was dead. She looked up at Itachi, her eyes glowing red as marks started to devour her body, it was the curse! "ITACHI, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" She screamed, tears running down her face and hatred in her eyes.

Well there yea go. The next chapter, have fun!


	6. Betrayal and the four demons

A/N- Thanks to all who reviewed, sorry it took so long for the next chapter. I have been really buisy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone stared at Kira. "Kira, remember, Orochimaru gave you your power. I am his apprentice, I can easily kill you," Itachi smirked as she came charging at him, "Remember the prophecy!" Kira stopped, eyes wide, the curse slowly fading. "Remember your promise, remember your purpose!"

Everyone stared at Kira, Sasuke walked forward, "W...what prophecy?" Kira stopped at the sound of his voice, the curse fully gone. She turned to face him, eyes still red.

"Kira. You mean to tell me you haven't told them. Well, I will I guess," Itachi looked at her. He laughed, "That day Sasuke, Orochimaru took Kira. He took her to his hiding place so that as she grew, she would grow stronger and more powerful to be the ultimate weapon. But, no matter how strong the curse, she could still resist. He wonderd, how could this mure child still have control. Then he decided to try again, the one who defeated the Uchiah clan, me! He also found out a big secret, about both of us. We-"

Then Kira cut in, fists clenched, "We're both...demons. I the demon of Hidden Mist, he the demon of Hidden Leaf. As the strongest villages, together we would be unstoppable. He tried to take out the demon within us both. Since Itachi was Orochimaru's apprentice, he could easily get out the demon within him. But I was different, I wouldn't cooperate, I wouldn't go along with his plans. I was too afraid to loose..." her voice trailed off. Itachi gave her a look of disguist. Unnoticable Sakura stood next to Sasuke attachted to his arm.

Itachi spoke up, "She was too afraid to loose you. Why do you think Orochimaru tried to get you to come to our side? With you here Kira would cooperate and then we'd kill you. Unfortunately you're too smart for your own good little brother." He smirked at Sasuke. Sasuke tried to attack but Kira knocked him out.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto yelled glaring at Kira. But Kakashi covered his mouth and told him to let it go. Sakura ran to Sasuke's aid.

"STOP!" A voice was heard then a figure appeared. Sasuke woke up. He looked up. There, standing behind Kira, hand resting on her shoulder, was Orochimaru. "My dearest Kira, what have you been up to?" He smiled looking at the injured Sasuke.

Kira hung her head, a tear sliding down her cheek. "Get away from her!" Sasuke yelled and charged at Orochimaru. Then, just by a hair, he dodged an arrow. He looked up and saw Kira holding a bow. "Kira...?"

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but I can't let you hurt my father!" She looked at him, the sharingan activating.

"Your father? So you've been...lying to me?"

"I'm so sorry Sasuke. But yes...I have been lying. I didn't want to. Here's the whole truth..."

_-Flashback-_

_"Kira, sweety, can you come here?" A young ladies voice was heard. Then a little 6 year old came running in._

_"Yes mommy?" The little girl was staring at the dark figure standing in the door. _

_"Kira, my little angel, there is something I have to tell you. Do you remember that demon, the one that attacked our village long ago? Well that was...your father. He's here now. He wants you to go with him._

_"But why mommy?"_

_"Sweety, don't you understand. You have his blood, honey, you're a demon too."_

_-End Flashback-_

"I was so hurt I ran out of there crying, I was going to tell you Sasuke."

_-Flashback-_

_"Sasuke, where are you?" She spotted raven-haired boy and ran towards him. "Sasuke, there you are!"_

_"Kira, you found me! Now let's play a new game! How about...tag!"_

_'I'll tell him after the game,' A little Kira thought to herself. They were playing then Kira saw smoke._

_"Kira! We've got to go!" He grabbed her hand and ran to the village. There was a dark figure. He disappeared and reappeared behind Kira and whispered in her ear, "Your father's waiting. We have to make this look good." Then he yelled so Sasuke could hear, "You've got a lot of spunk kid. You'd make the perfect apprentice." Then he grabbed Kira and took off. She took off the bracelet Sasuke gave her and put it on the ground. She whispered to her self while in the mans arms, "Never forget me, Sasuke-kun." Tears fell as she heard, "Kira!" when Sasuke was out of sight._

_-End Flashback-_

"So it was all set up?" Sasuke looked up at her with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I didn't want to hurt you, that's why I left. I thought I was going to loose control and hurt you. That's why I went with my father, to learn control. But the rest I told you the truth about, I wouldn't cooperate when I overheard his plan to have me take over the village. I loved you so much, I didn't want you to die".

"You should be proud of yourself." Everyone stared at Sakura as she spoke, "I would put my life on the line for Sasuke-kun, but you gave up everything you had for him and the life of others. All I cared about was Sasuke-kun, no one else, and now I realize that was the wrong choice. I put others lives in danger with my obsession. And...I'm sorry." A single crystal tear fell down her cheek.

"Enough of this gushy talk. It's time to start!" Orochimaru placed a single hand on Kira's heart.

"Start wha-?" Kira started but was cut off my the peircing pain of Orochimaru. He was sending shock waves throughout her body, transforming her. She yelled out in pain but no one could get near her. Darkness surounded her body. When it cleared, where she once was, was a blue wolf with a death look in its eyes and razor sharp teeth. It looked straight at Sasuke but didn't budge. Orochimaru turned to Itachi, "Your turn!"

Itachi looked at him and smirked, "Gladly!" Shock waves surrounded him while he transformed. In his place was a black pheonix. The same death look in its eyes. Orochimaru looked at both of his "creations". "Just two more. You guys made this so easy, you brought my third demon to me." He laughed and looked a Naruto. Naruto charged at him "YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU HURT KIRA!"

Kikashi saw this and yelled, "Naruto! Stop! He'll get you too!" But it was too late. Orochimaru sent shock waves through his body too, making him transform into the legendary nine-tail fox. He had no control but went to Orochimaru's side. "Oh no..." Kikashi uttered, a scared look in his eyes, "Sasuke, Sakura if the fourth demon shows up we're fucked."

"Hn..." Sasuke sayed cooly but deep inside he was afraid. Then, sand scattered the place.

Kakashi stared at the figure walking in with fear, "Oh no..." He looked at Sasuke and Sakura, who had the same look in their eyes.

"Orochimaru, stop this!" Gaara came walking in. Kira's look lightened up for a second at the sight of him but just as quick as it came it turned back to a death glare.

"Finally, my fourth demon has arrived!" Orochimaru smirked at the sight of Gaara. Then Gaara saw the rest of the demons and realized what he had done. He had shown up, as the fourth demon, and was now the cause of the biggest war in history.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- I hope you like it. I wrote it when i was tired so if it's cruddy, now you know why. XD


End file.
